Most pistols are sold with front and rear sights that are each press fit into a dovetail slot on the slide of the pistol. Typically, to adjust or replace the sights a punch and hammer are used to knock the sight left or right as needed. But, even where a non-marring punch is used, the pounding on the sight can distort or break it. Furthermore, if the slide is stabilized using a vice or clamp, the slide can be scratched or marred during the process.